A Twist In Fate
by BookWorm08
Summary: ON HOLDWhat if Jess moved here when Dean broke up with Rory the first time? Would there still be a connection?Could they be together now that Dean is out of the picture? RJ
1. Only Me

**disclaimer : Sadly, i own nothing, exept a pair of fuzzy green socks! lol.**

**summery: What if Jess came when Dean broke up with Rory the first time? Would they still have the connection?And would they be able to be together, now that Dean was out of the picture?**

**-----------------A Twist In Fate-------------------------------------**

**Chapter one: Only Me**

**Rory's p.o.v (point of veiw!)**

I let my tear & rain stained face lay on the wet obliviose to the fact its raining, no storming.Not to meantion my dress is soaked. How I got here? I dont know. I love it here, though.Here, at my bridge, Im not Stars Hollow's princess. Im only me. Only Rory.And I love it.

Now, Usually I come here to relax, or read. But today, I came here to forgett.To forgett ... to forgett everything and everyone.

Forgett my boy- wait, **EX**-boyfriend.Forgett the sad look my mother, my best friend,was bound to get when she found out I didnt, and Dont love him.Forgett the points and stares,and whispers I'd already gotten, not half an hour after the breakup.I wanted to forgett my town, my life. Peaple would smuther me with "Im sorry" 's and "oh, honey!" 's, plus the "dont worry,sweetie,hes not worth it!" 's. Doesnt anyone understand thyat sometimes, some peaple dont need love and speacial attention, they simply need time & space? Thats what I need.That why im here.

So, now, as my face met the wood, I cried myself to sleep.Hoping anymemories of Dean Forrestor would leave me head,drifting away like the raindrops falling in the cool, blue lake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the** purple **buttons all **blue**, cause it needs** you **to **review**!

(i got this ryme from a story i read, if its urs, please tell me, i feel horrid not giving u the credit!)

REVIEW FASTER, U GET NEW CHAPTER FASTER! see, win win situation!


	2. I said ALMOST!

**disclaimer : Sadly, i own nothing, exept a pair of fuzzy green socks! lol.**

**summery: What if Jess came when Dean broke up with Rory the first time? Would they still have the connection?And would they be able to be together, now that Dean was out of the picture?**

**-----------------A Twist In Fate-------------------------------------**

**Chapter one: I said Almost!**

**Jess' p.o.v**

I hate it here. Not dislike, Hate. With a capital 'H'. I Hate Liz for sending me here.I never really loved anyone,not even Liz.My So called mother.But I dont think ive ever hated anything quite like this.I hate this town.And ive been here for less than 24 hours!I want to be in New York.Not Pleasentville. Not here, not Stars Hollow, Conn.This town, these peaple; there so fake.So not real,I feel like im in a after school speacile.

These peaple are so naive. Dont they know perfect doesnt exist?It almost makes me feel a twig of guilt when I know all these peaple will suffer when they leave here, when there no longer shelterd and save,And the biggest crime isnt 'who drank the last glass of iced tea?'But, i said ALMOST.

Sighing, i crapped my worn and favorite book, Oliver Twist, along with my leather jacket.Two things, Jess Mariano never left without. As i left the diner/apartment thing, I could hear my uncle Luke calling for me.But I ignored him.I mean, hey, Liz told him I was some rebel without a cause, james dean wannabe, why not live up to the part?

Besides, its not like I wont come back.I have to come back.And I always will.


	3. Meeting the Girl

**disclaimer : Sadly, i own nothing, exept a pair of fuzzy green socks! lol.**

**summery: What if Jess came when Dean broke up with Rory the first time? Would they still have the connection?And would they be able to be together, now that Dean was out of the picture?**

**-----------------A Twist In Fate-------------------------------------**

**Chapter three: Meeting's and The Girl**

**Normal P.O.V**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rory shifted uncomfatabley as the noise of footsteps grew louder on her bridge.

Jess' brows furtherd together,as he watched the Girl.

"wow." He thought, his curiose eyes watching her.

Wow was a understatement for Jess. The Girl had her loose, brown silky hair thrown around everywear, some covering her creamy complextion. She lay asleep, her dress as a blanket, laying freely on her.

"Mrurphlle!" Girl mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her head.

Jess cocked his head to one side, and smirked.

"Hello!" He said, his smirk growing wider as Girl( as he called her) shrieked.

"Oh!Gimme a heart attack, why dont ya?" Girl said, clutching her chest.

"Hi, Im Jess."He smirked,ignoring Girls comment,and sitting down next to her.

"Rory,and what are you doing on my bridge?" Rory asked very curiosly.

"I didnt know you OWNED this bridge, Rory. And, thats a very paculare name!"He asked, chancing the subject.

"More paculare than Jess for a boys name?"Rory smirked."My name is Lorelai, but so is my moms.She says its cause men name kids after them all the time, i think its cause she was to lazy to pick one, but..."Rory trailed off.

"Right."Jess nodded, taking out his book.

"Oliver Twist?" Rory asked, a sudden glea in her voice and eyes.

"Uh...yeah, ive read it abunch but..."

"the story never gets old."Rory inturupted, smiling brightly.

"Yeah..."Jess said, hoping his smirk coverd the small grin that took form,as Rory rambled about how she loved books.

This was the begging to a friendship neither were expecting, nor wanted.But it was there, and, really, who can mess with Fate?

**REVIEW!**


	4. He didnt correct me! I approve!

**disclaimer : Sadly, i own nothing, exept a pair of fuzzy green socks! lol.**

**summery: What if Jess came when Dean broke up with Rory the first time? Would they still have the connection?And would they be able to be together, now that Dean was out of the picture?**

**-----------------A Twist In Fate-------------------------------------**

**Chapter four:He didnt correct me! I approve!**

**Normal P.O.V**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rory smiled at him, as he countinued to talk about how Ayn Rand was a nut.

His oliver skin,and dark brown-almost-black hair,which she so much wanted to touch,were beautifull.But Rory coudnt get over his eyes.His chocolate deep, brown eyes, made her drown. _Like mom wantes to drown in WIlly Wonka's choclate waterfall! _She thought.

Slowly, she dropped her eyes to her watch.3:30! Her mom would be worried sick!

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry Jess, uh, I was suppose to be home hours ago! I'll see you tomorow!"She said, jumbing up.

"But...Rory, you dont know were I live!" Jess reminded her. Rory chuckled.

"Oh, poor boy, this is Stars Hollow, trust me when I say, Ill see you tomorow!"She exclaimed, still laughing, as she ran...(or well hobbiled, since she **WAS **a Gilmore Girl!)

"Oh,"Jess mumbled, watching her untill she was out of sight, before walking back to the Diner.

CRAP SHACK(A,K.A. GILMORE HOME

When Rory got home, she found a note from her mom, that said " hey sweets, your late! What happend?Talk later, honey.Sleep tight!"Rory sighed, and smiled. Her mother was so...speacile.Her grandma would have called the police in a heart beat.Not Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!

The youngest Gilmore smiled, and walked to her bedroom, before slipping on some cloud p.j's and sliding into bed, thinking;_" wow, Jess is really cool.Definetly new.I wonder who he lives with?i'll ask ms.Patty tomorow, she knows ALL the gossip!"_

And Rory went to sleep, dreaming of a certain dark haired boy...

**next morning**

"ROOOOOORRRRY!" Lorelai Gilmore screamed as she ran to her daughters room. The young gal mumbled.

"sweetie? Wakey Wakey! Momma wants to know DETAILS!" she screamed,jumbing on the bed.

"Moooooommy! Early, evil sunny bad dayy...ie!" She grumbled.

"ten miniutes hun, or no coffee!" Lorelai said, and skipped out of her daughters room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"...So you like this Jess kid, right?"Lorelai asked, after her daughter filled her in on the previose night, as they walked slowly to Lukes diner.

"mom, i dont know."Rory sighed."I mean, Dean and I just broke up."

"Which by the way, im very sorrry, hun."Lorelai hung a arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Its ok,mom. I mean, sure, it hurts, but I dont love him. I cant force myself into love like i do study, I feel...kinda relieved."Rory sighed."Does that make me a bad person?"

"Never,"Lorelai gave her a reasuring smile, before bounding up the steps to the diner.

"LUUUUUKEY! COFFE QUEEN AND HER OFFSPING HAVE ARRIVED!" she screamed, plopping on a stool, followed by Rory.

Luke came from the kitchen, (in a flannel shirt and baseball cap,as always) and smiled.

"Lorelai, Rory."He nodded and gave them coffee cups."I want you to meet my nephew, Liz' kid.Hes gonna live with me for a while,"Luke said.

"Frosted kid boy..."Lorelai nodded, Luke rolled his eyes, and called upstairs.

"GET DOWN HERE!"

"nice parenting skills."Lor whisperd to Rory.Rory giggled in responce.

"What do you want, uncle luke?"Jess Mariano asked, annoyed.

"Just Luke, and to meet my friend,Lorelai Gilmore & her daughter-"Luke said, but was inturubted by Jess.

"-Rory..."He said, confused, as he looked at the girl he met the previose night.

"hey Jess...told ya id find ya."Rory smirked, looking at him.

"The Jess? The famouse bridge Jess?"Lorelai whisperd, Rory nodded.

"Hi Rory."Jess smirked too.

"Hi, Jess! Im Lorelai, Rory's cool sister, and Luke's cool friend."Lorelai grinned idioticly.

"You two know each other?"Luke asked, ignoring Lorelai's comment.

"Yeah, we met last night, Luke,"Rory said.

"Hi Lorelai, sister of Rory, friend of Luke."Jess teased as he ignored Rory and Luke.

Lorelai grinned."I approve, he didnt correct me!" She whisperd in Rory's ear, a amused look spred on her face, as a deep red blush spred on Rorys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW!**


	5. YESTURDAY's news

**disclaimer : Sadly, i own nothing, exept a pair of fuzzy green socks! lol.**

**summery: What if Jess came when Dean broke up with Rory the first time? Would they still have the connection?And would they be able to be together, now that Dean was out of the picture?**

**-----------------A Twist In Fate-------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

**Normal P.O.V**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai sighed,as she sipped her coffee, and explained the days events to her best friend,(besides Rory of course)Sookie St.James.

"Wow." was all Sookie said. Lorelai nodded, empty mug sat aside.

"So...what about this Jess kid? Do we hate him?"Sookie asked exitedly.

Lorelai laughed."Sooks, you cant hate him based on my desition.But...I,mean, you should have seen

this kid with Rory.The way her eyes lit up." She smiled slightly at the memorie.

"So...from what you tell me, Rory certainly doesnt hate him."Sookie teased.Lorelai nodded,standing up to refill the mug.

"right. Him and Luke are coming over tonight, sorta like a 'welcoming dinner' if thats what you wanna call it."

"Wow! Im cooking, right?"Sookie smiled.

"No, I desided to test my cooking skills tonight, so I could poisen the poor kid."She said dryly.

Sookie shook her head."Lor, we decided that we shoudnt even joke about the death of the word."

Lorelai slightly swatted at her, not hiding her smile, and returned to the front desk of the Independence Inn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And Michle decided that Jannie needed more space, so Hannah said 'what yo problem?' and-" Miss Patty was saying to Babbett.

"And what, sugar?" Babbett asked, ingrossed in the story.

Miss Patty stayed quiet, her eyes focased on two teens.Babbet followed her gaze.

"Isnt that Rory and Luke's nephew...whats his name, James?"Babbet said.

"Jess, I think."Miss Patty corrected.

"Right, right. Did you hear about her break up with Dean?"

"Oh! Of course,hun. Thats **yesterday**'s news. Horrid wasnt it! Rory's such a good girl. We all knew he was to good to be true..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Dont you have to work at Luke's?" Rory asked Jess, as they walked down Peach Street.Jess shrugged.

"Probally."He replied. Rory eyed him.

"Dont you care?I mean, Lukes really nice."She pointed out. Jess shrugged, agian.

"Hes my uncle, and all. But, it didnt seem like he really needed the help.He got by before, so he will now."Rory nodded at his answer, and swept a thick glob of brown,chesnut hair behind her left ear.

Jess took in a deep breath, as he took in her appreance. She had on a red tee with a picture of Elmo on it, that read "Every one has a hero,mines Elmo.". She also had a pair of light blue jeans, and her hair down, slightly curly.Her wonderfull, ocean blue eyes focased on her pink and blue convers.

"Jess?"She asked timidly.

"Huh?"Jess said, snapping out of the trence he was in,

"Im hungry, and coffee deprived.I know your advoiding working but..."Rory blushed.

"Lets go,"He smirked, and turned the corner heading toward the diner, and his new home.She smiled at him,and willingly followed his lead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED YOU FEED BACK!


	6. You Do!

**disclaimer : Sadly, i own nothing, exept a pair of fuzzy green socks! lol.**

**summery: What if Jess came when Dean broke up with Rory the first time? Would they still have the connection?And would they be able to be together, now that Dean was out of the picture?**

**-----------------A Twist In Fate-------------------------------------**

**Chapter six**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Previosly on A Twist In Fate**

**Jess took in a deep breath, as he took in her appreance. She had on a red tee with a picture of Elmo on it, that read "Every one has a hero,mines Elmo.". She also had a pair of light blue jeans, and her hair down, slightly curly.Her wonderfull, ocean blue eyes focased on her pink and blue convers.**

**"Jess?"She asked timidly.**

**"Huh?"Jess said, snapping out of the trence he was in,**

**"Im hungry, and coffee deprived.I know your advoiding working but..."Rory blushed.**

**"Lets go,"He smirked, and turned the corner heading toward the diner, and his new home.She smiled at him,and willingly followed his lead.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Now...

Rory smiled sweetly at Jess, ashe poured her a cup of steaming coffee.

"Thanks."She said, Jess smirked, making Rory blush.

"Order?"He asked, taking out a pad and pencil.

Rory grinned. "Fries, Rings, cheese burger, and...um...two peices of cherry pie!" Jess' jaw droped, and almost did his ordering pad.

"Lane should be here in 5...4...3..2..and-"Rory pointed to the door, were a small korean girl rushed in. "Food."Rory smiled.

Jess nodded, and left toward the back.

"OH! Ror, im sooooo sorry about Dean! I knew he was scum! I knew it!"Lane ranted, sipping Rory's coffee.

Rory laughed. "JESS!!!! Add some coffe to that,order!"She yelled.

"Jess?Who's Jess?"Lane asked.

"Luke's nephew."Rory said, fighting a goofy grin.

"Oh! You so like him!" Lane sqealed.

"Lane Kim! Sush! He can hear you!" Rory hissed, her cheeks flaring red.

"Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!You do! You like him!! you do!!!!!" Lane giggled.

"Rory likes who?"A voice asked.Rory's and Lane's heads.

"Uh..Oh."Lane murmerd.

"Dean.."Rory stiffend...


End file.
